1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to blood typing methods, particularly those methods for typing platelets, more particularly those methods using an Enzyme Linked Immunospecific Assay (hereinafter ELISA) techniques.
2. Relevant Art
Blood contains many factors that are immunologically distinct. Among these are the well known ABO system, but other factors in blood have types as well. In particular, platelets have antibodies associated with them that are distinct immunologically. Patients who are undergoing many repeated transfusions may develop resistance to certain types of platelets. Resistance to platelets results in destruction of platelets. Therefore, typing the platelets before the transfusion could avoid an immune response. In particular, immune response and the likelihood of transplant rejection in major surgery, for example, kidney transplants and the like, can be reduced.
One set of antigens known to be present on the surface of platelets are the human leucocyte antigens (HLA). Matching HLA's correctly predicts platelet crossmatching in about 60%-80% of cases. A variety of methods have been used that achieve the high success ratio, including flourescence, radio labeled anti-globulin test, and solid phase red cell adherence test. However, these techniques are time consuming and require specialized equipment and specially trained personnel, or in the case of the solid phase red cell adherence test, they lack specificity.
Kakaiya, et al. (Transfusion 24, page 35 (1984)) used an ELISA technique for platelet cross-matching. However, it gave low sensitivity and specificity.
It would be advantageous to have an ELISA test for crossmatching platelets that would be sensitive and specific, because ELISA is convenient and requires fewer pieces of specialized equipment.